There are presently some devices for monitoring loading of landing gear. Current systems have a low level of accuracy and provide little information on actual stresses in the landing gear structure. A new landing gear overload system is devised. One element of such a system is measurement of strut extension, allowing calculation of loading moment on the strut. Conventional means of measuring strut extension might rely on position sensors which are delicate, expensive, and require significant protection from debris and other environmental factors.